A layered product where a cloth is laminated on a flexible base material having waterproof or waterproof and moisture-permeability is used for textile products such as garments, sheets, tents, bags, and sleeping bags used in applications where waterproof, dust-proof, wind-proof, or the like is required.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. S55-7483 A relates to a water-resistant layered article in a sheet form that has a high moisture vapor transmission rate even under adverse climatic conditions, which is suitable for use in rainwear garments and tents, and discloses a layered article in which a water repellent nylon taffeta 15, a porous polytetrafluoroethylene film 17 treated with a hydrophilic polyurethane resin and a nylon tricot knit 19 are layered (see, FIG. 3). Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-503107 A discloses a proper composite lining material for a garment or the like containing a water resistant water-vapor-permeable flexible substrate 21 having a first surface and a second surface, a cloth secured to the first surface of the substrate 21, and a plurality of discrete abrasion resistant polymeric dots 23 provided on the second surface of the substrate 21 (see, FIG. 4). Japanese Patent Publication No. H10-298869 discloses a moisture-permeable waterproof cloth prepared by laminating high-density cloths each having a fiber density which corresponds to not less than 240 yarns expressed in terms of yarns having 70 deniers onto both surfaces of a moisture-permeable waterproof membrane